Palpitation
by bella-and-edward-story
Summary: Quelle serait la suite de Révélation selon vous ? Laissez moi vous la raconter en respectant le mode d'écriture de notre auteure préférée. Plusieurs rebondissements vous attendent. Cette fiction est écrite en entier, il ne reste qu'à vous la faire découvrir. / Cette fiction n'est pas la mienne, j'ai eu l'autorisation de l'auteure pour vous la partager ici.
1. Le grand départ

**Disclaimer: Les persos sont à Stephenie Meyer, excepté 1 ou 2 persos qui sont sortis de son imagination.**

.

**Cette fiction sera mise en ligne 2x/semaine, soit le mercredi et le dimanche. Elle est terminée, comptera 43 chapitres et 1 épilogue. **

.

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

L'éternité, ce mot pouvait sembler long. L'éternité était beaucoup trop longue pour l'existence humaine. Il ne me restait plus que l'éternité à vivre, que ferais-je de tout ce temps? L'éternité c'était l'éternité, il n'y avait pas de mot pour le décrire puisque je n'arrivais pas encore à comprendre ce qu'il m'arrivait, j'avais toute l'éternité.

Pourtant, tout se passa en un si court laps de temps. J'avais perdu tous mes amis. J'avais fait mes adieux à Éric qui était parti étudier l'informatique à New York. Angela sortait toujours avec Ben et ils déménageaient à Seattle pour leurs études, d'ailleurs j'étais rassurée d'avoir éliminé toute trace de vampires dans la ville. Jessica avait abandonné Mike avant de partir pour Yale où elle avait eu une bourse d'études, elle disait qu'elle aurait la chance de rencontrer des garçons beaucoup plus intéressants que ce Newton rempli d'acné (elle avait raison.) Pauvre Mike, Edward et moi ne pouvions que ressentir de la compassion envers ce dernier, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'éprenne à nouveau de moi, se jetant désespérément à mon cou. Edward étant jaloux de nature l'empêcha de s'approcher de moi sous peine de mort. Il était pressé de partir de Forks pour ses études, ce qui faisait le bonheur de mon mari et moi. Enfin débarrassé de lui ! La jalousie d'Edward était absolument inutile, mais cela me rassurait de le savoir si protecteur envers moi.

Je me prélassais sur la terrasse, comme si j'allais bronzer. Néanmoins, l'atmosphère m'incitait à la détente, j'entendais le gazouillis des oiseaux volant au-dessus des arbres centenaires de la demeure, le bruit du ruisseau qui s'écoulait à des kilomètres de là et le son des pas des petits animaux s'aventurant trop près de la maison. Depuis quelque temps, je venais ici pour remettre mes idées en ordre, réfléchir sur les questions de la vie et sur mes objectifs en tant qu'immortelle.

Soudain, une main que je connaissais trop bien entreprit de jouer avec les boucles de mes cheveux.

— C'est l'heure Bella.

Je fuyais ces mots depuis des semaines déjà, je tressaillis et poussa un long soupir. Il le fallait, tel était ma nouvelle vie.

— Puis-je le voir une dernière fois ?  
— Bien sûr chérie.

Je réprimai une grimace. Charlie, il allait atrocement me manquer. C'était l'heure des adieux. Ce serait la dernière fois que je le verrais, pour assurer sa propre sécurité. Je reviendrais sûrement un jour, lors de sa mort peut-être ? Pour ce qui était de ma mère, cela faisait longtemps que je l'avais quittée. Depuis le mariage, je n'étais allée qu'une fois à Phoenix, trop risquer pour les vampires de s'exposer au soleil. Je m'y étais rendue avec toute ma petite famille. Évidemment, Renée tomba sous le charme de la petite Nessie, c'était déchirant de la laisser, mais elle n'était pas assez forte pour en supporter davantage sur moi, sur mon terrible secret. J'avais donné une lettre à Jacob qui la lui remettrait lorsque l'on simulerait ma mort.

— Je reviens dans une heure.  
— Tu me manques déjà.

Je pris place derrière le volant de la rutilante Volvo d'Edward, celle qui me rappelait tant de souvenirs. Je me dirigeais vers la maison où j'avais vécu les plus belles années de ma vie en pensant à ce que j'allais dire à Charlie. Rien ne me vint. Je regardai le modeste paysage de ce qu'était le centre-ville de Forks, celui que j'avais tant détesté à mon arrivée. J'avais tout détesté de Forks, mais maintenant je regrettais amèrement de quitter cet endroit magique. Subitement, la tristesse s'empara de moi en passant devant mon ancien lycée où j'y laissai tout, tout, de ma vie d'avant. Si les vampires pouvaient pleurer, je l'aurais fait à chaudes de larmes. À la place, je ressentais une énorme boule à la gorge, qui m'aurait empêchée de respirer convenablement si j'avais été encore humaine.

Sur l'album des gradués, je figurais sur quelques photos. Notamment avec les Cullen faisant maintenant partie de leur famille. Un autre cliché avait été pris avec mes amis : Angela, Éric, Ben, Jessica, Mike, Lauren et plusieurs visages que je connaissais peu. La dernière et de loin ma préférée était une photographie qui trônait au centre d'une page d'où l'on pouvait voir Edward et moi nous enlaçant avec passion. Au-dessus de ce magnifique portrait, il y avait un encadré marqué _« couple de l'année »_, sûrement dû à notre mariage. Edward et moi étions fous de cette photo. Jessica avait fait preuve d'une pointe de jalousie, mais je n'en fis rien.

Je me garai dans le stationnement de Charlie et je le vis surgir, devant la grande fenêtre du salon, cette visite-surprise l'inquiétait, et il avait raison. Je pouvais sentir son souffle devenir de plus en plus fort, je le rassurai d'un sourire, mais j'avais plus besoin de me rassurer moi-même. J'observai Charlie m'ouvrir la porte en bois de la maison, ne souhaitant ne rien perdre des précieuses dernières minutes qu'il me restait en sa compagnie. Je les voulais graver à jamais dans ma mémoire. Je sortis de la voiture et montai doucement l'allée dégarnie de fleurs et allai à sa rencontre. Il m'emmena au salon tout en éteignant le match de baseball qu'il écoutait sur la télévision au plasma que mon mari et moi lui avions offerte pour ses cinquante ans. Je le regardai pendant des secondes interminables et commençai :

— Tu vas tellement me manquer papa.  
— Vous partez déjà ?  
— Désolée.  
— Où allez-vous ?  
— Je ne peux pas le dire, comprends-nous, c'est pour assurer ta sécurité.  
— Je n'en ai rien à faire de ma sécurité, ma fille n'ira pas n'importe où sans me le dire.  
— Je m'en vais, papa, c'est tout.  
— Va-t-on se revoir un jour ?  
— Oui, je te le jure.

Je montai à ma chambre prendre le reste de mes affaires, j'examinai une dernière fois chaque détail de cette pièce qui avait accueilli Edward tant de nuits et qui m'avait écoutée en silence lorsque je pleurais son absence. Je redescendis rejoindre mon père qui se tenait debout devant l'escalier avec quelque chose de doré dans les mains, il me souriait de désespoir.

— Elle appartenait à ta grand-mère, me dit-il en me tendant une chaîne à laquelle un cœur en or était attaché. Avant qu'elle meure, elle tenait à ce que je te la remets lorsque tu serais assez vieille.

Je n'avais jamais connu ma grand-mère paternelle, elle était morte peu après que ma mère ait appris qu'elle attendait une fille. On disait d'elle qu'elle avait un cœur d'or, représentatif de ce collier.

— Merci papa, il est génial.  
— Tu sais, chérie, je n'ai jamais été un père présent pour toi, lorsque tu es venue à Forks j'étais fou de joie. Je suis content d'avoir contribué à ton épanouissement, aussi minime soit-il.  
— Ne dis pas de sottises papa, sans toi je serais toujours à Phoenix et je n'aurais jamais rencontré l'amour de ma vie.  
— Sois prudente, je t'aime.  
— Moi aussi je t'aime.

C'était la première fois que nous ayons un débordement d'amour, habituellement nous évitions ces excès d'émotions. Suite à de longues embrassades, je me dirigeai vers ma voiture, le cœur battant s'il avait pu toujours battre, néanmoins il ressentait toujours des émotions. Mon père se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, affichant un sourire triste. Dernière image de lui. Puis, lorsque je fus au bout de la rue, j'entendis une porte claquer et des pleurs très bruyants émaner de la maison. C'était la première fois que j'entendais Charlie pleurer. J'étais sous le choc.

Je flânais pour une dernière fois dans la ville depuis déjà une quinzaine de minutes lorsque mon portable sonna. Je savais qui était mon interlocuteur.

— Edward.  
— Bella, sans vouloir te faire de la peine et paraître pour un égoïste, je ne voudrais pas faire les boîtes tout seul.  
— J'arrive tout de suite.

Je quittais la ville avec regrets, mais juste avant j'observai une dernière fois le lycée de Forks. J'appuyai sur l'accélérateur. Il n'y avait pas de drame à se faire, tentai-je de me rassurer. Je pourrais revenir dans quelques décennies. Je me calmai à cette pensée. En moins de cinq minutes, j'étais dans l'allée des Cullen bordée par des arbres majestueux. Je vis la grande demeure sous un jour nouveau, comme si je la découvrais pour la toute première fois. Je courus à l'intérieur, à la recherche de mon mari, mais je fus interceptée au passage par Alice.

— Edward est dans votre maison, va le rejoindre.

Je bredouillai un merci à peine audible à ma sœur et allai retrouver mon amour dans les bois. Il m'attendait devant notre résidence avec une rose rouge (provenant de notre jardin) à la main. Je l'aimais toujours autant. Il m'embrassa avec passion, avoir été encore une humaine, j'en aurais eu le souffle coupé. Edward m'ouvrit la porte sur notre maison presque vide, cela me fit comme un coup de poing dans l'estomac, mais je me resaisis en voyant mon meilleur ami, Jacob.

— Que fais-tu là ?  
— Je suis venu vous aider.

Il était là, Renesmée à ses côtés, mettant les articles du salon, tels mes livres dans des boîtes. Edward passa en arrière de Jake et lui assena une tape au dos de sa tête au passage.

— Elle est trop jeune sale cabot !  
— Ouille !

Il m'entraîna dans notre chambre.

— Elle a quatorze ans et lui il lui fait les yeux doux, non, mais pour qui il se prend ?  
— Arrête mon amour, il a seize ans et elle en aura bientôt quinze. C'est un âge raisonnable pour se fréquenter.  
— Tu oublies que Jacob devrait avoir dix-huit ans et que notre enfant grandit à la vitesse de l'éclair ?  
— On ne peut rien faire contre l'amour.

Sachant qu'il allait répliquer, je lui donnai un de ces baisers dont moi seule avais le secret. Il me le retourna avec fougue puis retira sa chemise blanche. Alléchant était le mot juste pour décrire ce moment. Il me poussa sur le lit blanc avec une extrême douceur, il semblait vouloir en profiter une dernière fois. Il abaissa la fermeture éclair de ma robe, quelle chance avais-je d'avoir mis mes sous-vêtements les plus sexy. Je n'avais pas besoin de savoir lire dans ses pensées pour deviner ses intentions. Il portait ses boxers moulants noirs, mes préférés. Nos corps étaient entremêlés en une symphonie parfaite. Je caressais son torse sans défaut, tandis que lui embrassait mon cou. Nous allions passer à la prochaine étape lorsque nous fûmes interrompus par Renesmée et Jacob qui entrèrent dans notre chambre. Renesmée cria, alors que Jacob fermait ses yeux, ceux de Nessie, naturellement, pas les siens.

Edward leur ordonna de sortir. Aussitôt la porte fermée, j'abattis ma tête contre le torse de mon mari en soupirant longuement (certaines habitudes d'humaine demeuraient).

— Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas averti qu'ils...  
— J'étais distrait par quelque chose de bien plus intéressant, me dit-il en me tendant ma robe à contrecœur.  
— Qu'est-ce que l'on va faire d'eux ?  
— Rien pour l'instant, nous y songerons après le déménagement.

Ce dernier mot me figea. Edward m'aida à enfiler ma robe puis se rhabilla à son tour. Je pris tout ce qu'il y avait dans le bureau de mon chéri et rangeai toutes ces babioles dans un carton, jusqu'au moment où un objet — le plus banal de tout ce ramassis — attira mon attention.

— Edward, n'est-ce pas le bouchon de la limonade que j'avais bue la première fois où tu m'as invité à ta table ? Lui demandai-je en mettant le bouchon dans sa paume délicate.

— Le jour du test sanguin, oui ! J'étais tellement obsédé par toi Bella, cela n'avait aucun sens, acquiesça-t-il le sourire aux lèvres.

Il m'embrassa sur le front. J'en profitai pour agripper les passants de son jeans et le rapprochai de moi puis lui chuchotai à l'oreille :

— Attend, arrivé à Boston.

— J'ai hâte d'y être, me dit-il envisageant tous les ébats que nous aurions dans notre nouvelle maison. Un sourire ne put s'empêcher de s'afficher sur son visage délicat.

Nous avions fini de remplir les cartons. Edward, Renesmée, Jacob et moi-même allions retrouver la famille. Ces deux derniers étaient bien silencieux depuis leur découverte de nous en pleine... communion.

Emmett ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire, il avait tout entendu. Edward souriait. Chaque couple monta dans une voiture différente. Jacob et Renesmée étaient dans la toute nouvelle Lamborghini noire qu'Edward avait offerte à Jacob en guise de réconciliation. Ma fille s'était _"imprégnée"_ de mon meilleur ami ce qui me rassurait. Comparativement aux autres humains, Jacob était le meilleur choix. C'était pour cela qu'il venait avec nous, suivant celle qu'il aimait. Nessie.

.

* * *

Voici la toute première fiction que j'ai lue il y a de cela 3 ans. J'ai aidé cette auteure à corriger sa fiction et aujourd'hui j'ai eu son autorisation pour vous la mettre en ligne sur fanfiction puisqu'elle existe sur , mais puisque ce n'est pas tout le monde qui y va, j'ai voulu donné la chance à cette auteure de se faire lire pour le talent qu'elle avait.

Merci à toi, je sais que tu te reconnaîtras.

Pour ceux qui laisseraient des commentaires haineux en disant que je fais du plagiat, c'est totalement faux. Cette histoire n'est pas la mienne et son auteure originale le sait, j'ai eu son autorisation. Nous ne voulons pas de malentendu.

_Revenons en à cette histoire : _

_Quel périple attend notre couple préféré? à voir dans la suite..._


	2. Emménagement

**Plusieurs m'ont poser des questions ou encore dit certains commentaires. Ne pouvant pas vous répondre puisque vous êtes en invité, je vous invite à retourner voir le chapitre 1, vous allez y trouver toutes vos réponses. :)**

**.**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Edward conduisait la Volvo tout en me tenant la main, il chantait ma berceuse. La sonnerie de son portable nous coupa dans nos cajoleries. Emmett était d'humeur pour faire une petite course, ce dont Edward raffolait. Il accéléra jusqu'à 200 km/h, je n'aimais pas vraiment la vitesse, mais me laissait emporter en criant de joie lorsque nous gagnâmes la course.

— Il faut embrasser le vainqueur, me dit-il tout en m'enlaçant d'une main, l'autre tenant le volant.  
— Tu sais que j'adore les pilotes de course ?  
— Est-ce que ça veut dire que je dois m'acheter un habit de coureur automobile ?  
— Au lit, ça pourrait être intéressant !

Edward poussa un imposant grognement, visiblement il appréhendait la nuit qui approchait à grands pas. Il était impératif que Jacob et Nessie n'y soient pas. Je ne voulais en aucun cas qu'ils nous reprennent au coeur de la démonstration de notre amour commun. Ils iraient dormir chez Rosalie et Emmett avec qui ils s'entendaient à merveille.

.

...

.

Boston était une grande ville sympathique, pas aussi accueillante que Forks, mais j'allais certainement m'y plaire. Edward nous avait acheté un appartement de luxe dans le centre-ville, assez éloigné pour qu'aucun membre de la famille ne nous entende. C'était son bébé.

Rapidement, nous nous retrouvions seuls, sans les enfants.

Le tout commença très lentement, Edward me prit dans ses bras et m'emmena dans la pièce du fond, la chambre. Il me déposa doucement sur le lit, je déboutonnais sa chemise, tandis qu'il enlevait l'élastique dans mes cheveux révélant mes boucles brunes qui tombaient en cascades. Je défaisais la boucle de sa ceinture et lui enlevait mes talons aiguilles. Désormais en sous-vêtements, un élan de désir nous secoua tous deux, les baisers se firent plus violents et nos caresses devenaient sauvages. L'action était parfaite, nos deux masses en osmose totale. Je fermai les yeux pour jouir du plaisir, puis toute la magie s'envola soudainement pour laisser place à un inconnu aux cheveux longs et sombres qui mettaient le feu aux restes de mon mari. Je criai d'effroi.

— Bella, Bella, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? me dit Edward en me secouant vivement.

Je lui expliquai ce que j'avais, l'étrangeté de l'événement.

— C'est fini ma belle, je ne laisserai jamais quelqu'un te faire du mal, me dit-il en me caressant la joue en quête de larmes qui ne viendraient jamais puisque je ne pouvais plus pleurer désormais.

— C'était bizarre, on aurait dit, les cauchemars que je faisais du temps où j'étais humaine.  
— Ce n'est rien mon amour, renchérit mon mari toujours aussi près de moi.

Edward voulut reprendre nos activités là où nous les avions laissées. Par contre, j'étais distraite, j'avais toujours le visage de cet homme terrifiant dans la tête. Je ne l'oublierais jamais. Edward se laissait aller et grognait de satisfaction. Ses deux mains s'aventuraient sur le bas de mon dos, pour ma part j'enlaçais son cou. Pendant des heures, nous nous amusions de la sorte, je m'étais forcée à mettre ce cauchemar de côté, jusqu'à ce qu'Edward dut partir chasser. Il n'avait pas bu depuis des semaines, trop occupé à régler les détails pour l'acquisition de notre appartement.

Durant son absence, je m'aventurai dans la demeure, découvrant chaque pièce. Le loft était décoré avec goût, dans le couloir, on pouvait apercevoir une trappe au plafond. Je tirai sur la corde et un escalier tomba doucement jusqu'au sol. Prise par la curiosité, je montai au grenier magnifiquement éclairé, j'imaginais le piano d'Edward dans un coin et un long sofa pour accueillir ma fille et moi dans un autre. C'était la pièce de la demeure que je préférais et je me voyais déjà faire du shoping pour de nouveaux objets qui complèteraient le tout. Alice et Rosalie allaient être folles de joie de m'y accompagner.

Au fond, il y avait une immense porte vitrée qui donnait sur une terrasse. Sur celle-ci, il y avait un escalier en fer forgé noir, tourbillonnant jusqu'au toit. J'imaginais un grand jardin tout illuminé. J'eu l'idée de me rendre à la pépinière du coin, ce que je fis. Là-bas, j'y achetai tout le nécessaire à la réalisation de mon projet : lumières, fleurs, fontaines, pots, gazon... Je devais faire vite si je voulais que tout soit terminé avant le retour de mon mari. J'étendis l'herbe sur le sol, des fleurs de la même couleur que celles qu'ils y avaient à la clairière que j'avais été avec Edward étaient disposées sur le sol ou dans de petits pots. Chaque parcelle du toit était illuminée d'une lumière blanchâtre et une fontaine trônait dans un coin à la vue de tous. J'avais employé les grands moyens. Dans l'attente de mon tendre époux, je m'étendis sur le lit vert, fermant les yeux pour me relaxer.

Ce fut à ce moment que l'homme réapparut. Il m'enlevait, tandis qu'Edward se battait contre six individus, je criais à l'aide, mais les autres hommes lui assénaient des coups. Edward hurlait en ma direction.

— Je vous en prie, prenez-moi. Pas elllllleeeee ! Je vous en supplie, Bellaaaaa !

Je criais et me débattait _« Non, non, non, non, non ! »_

Les images s'envolèrent de mon esprit. Edward m'emprisonnait, créant une sorte de bulle avec ses bras. Il ne voulait pas que je ruine toute la décoration que j'avais créée causée par mes débattements.

— Bella, s'écria-t-il. Pourquoi paniques-tu de la sorte ?  
— Oh ! Edward, les visions ont repris.  
— Raconte ! s'empressa-t-il de demander.  
— Eh bien… Il y avait toi et moi. Tout à coup, le même homme qu'hier me prit par le poignet et me kidnappa. Six personnes étaient contre toi. Tu ne pouvais pas parer tous leurs coups, tu étais au sol. Je t'appelais au secours, mais tu étais là impuissant. Tu leur criais : _« Prenez-moi, pas elle ! »_  
— Je suis là Bella, c'est terminé.  
— J'ai eu tellement peur.

Il demeura silencieux un moment.

— Quelle jolie décoration Bella ! me dit-il pour changer l'atmosphère.  
— Merci, j'adore cet endroit, c'est notre petit nid d'amour, ajoutai-je d'une petite voix.  
— Et les fleurs, ce sont exactement celles qu'ils y avaient dans la clairière.  
— Je sais.

Il caressa longuement mes cheveux, nous restâmes dans cette position durant quelques minutes, puis il brisa le silence.

— Va enfiler autre chose, nous commençons l'école aujourd'hui.

Jasper, Rosalie et Emmett iraient à l'université. J'avais souhaité rester en dernière année, Edward m'avait suivie et Alice ne voulait point me quitter.

Edward nous conduisait au lycée dans sa Volvo. Je devais affronter la tentation que représentait le sang pour moi, si chaud, parcourant leurs veines jusqu'à leurs gorges où le flot de sang était plus abondant.

_Ressaisie-toi Bella ! me hurlai-je mentalement._

_._

* * *

Nous (l'auteure et moi) savons que ce chapitre est court, mais il y a beaucoup de révélations pour le reste de la fiction, vous verrez.

_Quel est le rapport avec les visions de Bella ? _

_Arrivera-t-elle à se contrôler à la tentation humaine ?_


	3. Nouveauté

**Un nouveau chapitre est arrivée. Désolée de ne pas en avoir mis mercredi. Ayant pas mal de taff la semaine dernière, je n'ai pas eu le temps mais je vous le met ce soir par contre. Bonne lecture et j'espère que vous aimerez.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Les élèves nous regardaient bizarrement, nous étions à la mi-novembre.

— Bienvenue dans notre vie de tous les jours, me dit Alice gaiement.

Je me sentais pire qu'un monstre, à croire qu'ils savaient la vérité à notre sujet. J'étais inquiète.

— Ça va aller Bella, il faudra que tu t'y habitues, me dit Edward en resserrant sa poigne de fer dans ma main.

Toujours un petit mot, bien placé pour me rassurer.

Nous avions fait quelques chèques au directeur de l'école pour que nous soyons dans un maximum de cours ensemble. Alice, Edward et moi commencions en science, ma matière préférée depuis que j'avais ce cours avec mon amoureux. J'irradiais de bonheur en tenant sa main en dessous de la grande surface de travail. Aucun sang humain ne valait le coût d'être séparé d'Edward à cet instant. Alice nous regardait de la table arrière, désireuse d'être en compagnie de son amoureux, Jazz. J'étais consciente qu'elle le faisait pour moi. Cela me rendait triste qu'elle se sacrifie ainsi pour la vampire que j'étais.

Je désirais réellement assister au cours, mais je me noyais dans les prunelles de mon époux, le fixant longuement. Je déverrouillai mon bouclier pour qu'Edward puisse lire dans mes pensées sans que j'aie à m'exprimer : _« mon amour, bien que tu sois l'homme le plus désirable de la planète, j'aimerais bien comprendre du moins la moitié de ce que l'enseignant dit »_. Il se tourna lentement vers ce dernier.

_« Merci, je t'aime. »_

Un grand sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres sans pour autant dévoiler ses dents. Il s'amusa à dessiner un cœur avec son pouce sur le revers de ma main. J'étais la femme la plus comblée au monde. Même si la plupart des élèves trouvaient le cours passionnant, les explications de M. Clapp étaient des plus monotones. J'imaginais plutôt Edward donnant le cours, à coup sûr il n'y aurait aucune absence lors de cette matière, du moins en ce qui concernait la gent féminine. Cette pensée me procura une vague de désir qui ne cessait de s'emparer de moi.

Alice tapotait nerveusement le bureau où elle était assise, elle devait vouloir être ailleurs. Au bout d'une heure, Edward me tendit une feuille, une esquisse de moi. J'étais assise et je songeais, elle était d'un réalisme flagrant. Mes yeux fixaient droit devant moi. Les mots « je t'aime » marqués sous de nos deux prénoms. Je le garderais pour la vie. Je le fourrai avec soin dans mon sac.  
Au plus grand regret d'Edward et à la plus grande joie d'Alice, la cloche sonna.

Marchant dans les couloirs, je tenais la main de mon mari, tandis qu'Alice nous parlait.

— Enfin, le cours est terminé! Vous m'écœurez, beurrrkkkk. Si vous saviez toutes les visions que vous m'avez provoquées. Edward, toi, tu me dégoutes vraiment, se plaignit-elle.

— À quoi pensais-tu, Edward ? Demandais-je à la dérobée.

— À l'habit de pilote automobile.

Ma sœur leva les yeux au ciel, tandis qu'Edward et moi pouffions de rire en silence.

— Vivement les cours d'espagnol ! Enfin, je pourrai être seule avec Bella ! s'écria Alice enjouée après avoir consulté nos itinéraires de cours. Allez Bella, nous allons être en retard si tu ne te dépêches pas.

Mon mari m'emprisonna dans ses bras et m'embrassa longuement avant de s'éloigner en direction de son cours de sport.

— Je croyais qu'il ne te lâcherait pas ! râla Alice. Au moins là, je suis enfin seule avec ma meilleure amie.

— Désoler Alice, je te promets de passer plus de temps avec toi, me voulant rassurante.

Elle se figea un moment, cherchant dans mes yeux, si je disais vrai, puis son visage s'illumina à mon plus grand soulagement.

— J'adorerais faire du shoping avec toi, mais nous allons être en retard. Dépêche-toi ! me pressa-t-elle en me tirant derrière elle.

Tout le cours d'espagnol se déroula dans un tapage absolu. Notre enseignante n'avait aucun contrôle sur ses étudiants. Les garçons étaient debout sur les bureaux, tandis que les filles parlaient aux téléphones. Alice et moi discutions tranquillement en retrait.

— Et puis la maison ?

— Jasper et moi l'adorons, vous viendrez y faire un tour lorsque la peinture sera sèche. Et vous, le loft ?

— Formidable ! Edward songe à acquérir l'immeuble face au nôtre afin que Jake et Nessie y vivent. Nous pourrons le décorer à notre goût toi, Esmée, Nessie, Rose et moi.

— Bonne idée !

Nous fûmes interrompues par l'un des garçons, certainement le plus idiot de tous. Il s'approcha d'Alice et se mit à la draguer. Il était étrangement trop près d'elle, ce qui était très impoli. Je constatais qu'Alice était très mal à l'aise face à la situation.

— Hé ! Poupée, tu sais que t'es belle ?

Il avait la voix enrouée et parlait très mal, « _mal_ » dans le sens d'insolent.

— Merci, dit-elle se détournant de lui pour me fixer de ses gros yeux.

— Moi, c'est Kevin.

— Alice, dit-elle toujours en me regardant.

— Une belle fille comme toi doit déjà avoir quelqu'un dans sa vie, présuma-t-il.

— C'est le cas, dit-elle écœurée.

— Ce n'est pas grave, je ne dirai rien. Tu as juste à faire de même.

Ce mec m'horripilait, il était pire que Mike, qui l'eut cru. Je ne pouvais pas laisser quelqu'un traiter mon amie ainsi, c'était toute ma famille qu'il blessait.

— Hé le bâtard ! Si tu es trop idiot pour comprendre qu'elle est mariée et qu'elle te repousse, c'est une chose, mais si tu crois qu'elle va tromper celui qu'elle aime pour toi, ça prouve que tu n'as simplement pas de cervelle.

Il regarda l'alliance qu'Alice portait au doigt pendant un instant puis s'éloigna rapidement en direction de ses amis, ma belle-sœur se retourna vivement vers moi :

— Merci Bella, je croyais qu'il ne me laisserait jamais tranquille. Au diable la politesse lorsqu'un homme vous traite de cette façon.

— Ah ! Les hommes de 2009, ils sont tous les mêmes, dis-je en ricanant joyeusement d'avoir trouvée chaussure à mon pied.

— Edward doit bien rigoler en ce moment.

Je pris conscience qu'il me voyait via l'esprit d'Alice, je souris de toutes mes dents et lui dit à quel point je l'aimais. J'aimais ma vie, j'étais ravie. Moi et Alice avions bavardé jusqu'à la cloche.

Nous étions en quête de l'endroit idéal à la cantine lorsque nous aperçûmes Edward assis au coin parfait. Nous devions jouer nos rôles et nous acheter notre déjeuner. Edward et moi avions laissé Alice toute seule à la table alors que nous attendions en ligne pour avoir nos repas.

— Je te contemplais et m'ennuyais tellement de toi.

— Je t'ai salué de l'esprit d'Alice, j'ai trouvé cela rigolo.

— J'ai bien aimé la façon dont tu as envoyé balader le mec qui draguait Alice.

— Un vrai connard.

Les élèves nous regardaient, intriguer, nous étions des êtres inaccessibles et mystérieux, les nouveaux si beaux, mais craints de tous. Les filles dévoraient mon mari des yeux, je les comprenais. J'avais fait la même chose avant qu'il soit à moi. L'une d'entre elles s'approcha dangereusement de lui.

— Salut, je suis Sarah, dit-elle d'un ton charmeur tout en jouant avec une de ses mèches brunes aplaties.

— Edward, répondit-il avec politesse.

Je n'avais pas confiance en cette fille. Une grande brune, trop confiante, aux lèvres pulpeuses. Elle me faisait penser à Tanya. La jalousie me transperçait, elle me lançait un regard de mépris, comme si je n'étais pas ma place. Elle se détourna pour faire face à Edward qui, lui, était détendu, une main dans ses poches, son pull noir moulant ses pectoraux à la perfection. Il lui fit un petit sourire en coin, charmeur. Il devait vérifier ma réaction.

— Tu es nouveau ? As-tu besoin d'une visite guidée ? dit-elle en s'approchant, un trop près de mon homme.

— Oui, je viens de déménager avec ma famille… et ma femme, lui répondit-il en me serrant tout contre lui.

J'avais eu peur, un instant, que ce « Oui » soit pour la visite guidée.

— Oh ! réussi-t-elle à articuler, stupéfaite.

— Merci pour l'offre, mais nous avons déjà visité l'école hier soir.

_FAUX ! _

Hier soir, nous étions dans notre appartement en totale communion, avais-je envie d'ajouter.

— Et bien, à la prochaine Edward !

Lorsqu'elle s'en alla, je déverrouillai à nouveau mon esprit _« non, mais pour qui se prenait-elle ? »_ avait été mes mots. Edward me caressa le dos.

— Il faudra nous y habituer tous les deux.

— À ce que je sache, personne ne m'a draguée, répondis-je offusquer.

— Ça viendra.

Je posai mon regard sur la foule qui était entassée dans la cafette en me demandant combien de gens dans la salle je pouvais impressionner.

— Des tas !

Oups ! j'avais oublié de refermer mon bouclier, ce que je fis aussitôt.

— Peut-être, mais il n'y en a qu'un seul qui m'intéresse, lui assurais-je.

Edward sourit heureux d'être cette personne. Je décidai de l'embêter un peu.

— Lui là-bas, dis-je en pointant un garçon au hasard assis deux tables plus loin avec ses amis.

— Finalement, cette Sarah semble très gentille, je devrais peut-être aller m'excuser pour mon attitude. Qu'en penses-tu ? Je pourrais lui offrir d'aller prendre un café avec elle, me dit-il songeur en la regardant s'éloigner.

— Si tu le fais, je te tue, l'avertis-je sérieusement.

— Tu sais qu'il n'y a que toi que je désire, pouffa-t-il de rire.

Edward était l'homme de ma vie, du moins de mon existence. Je n'arrivais pas à me voir au côté d'un autre que lui.

Toujours en queue, nous prîmes trois salades et trois sodas, évidemment rien ne serait avalé. Alice nous attendait impatiemment à la table.

— Enfin Bella ! J'avais besoin de toi. T'as loupé la bande de mecs qui sont venus me draguer. Purement puéril, je te dis ! se plaignit-elle.

— Ah ! Alice apprend à te débrouiller seule, dit Edward exaspéré.

— Je te ferai remarquer que j'ai été très gentille en acceptant de rester à l'école avec vous, une sainte même ! Vous allez m'en devoir une !

— Oui, renchéris-je. Je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour cela, c'est très important pour moi que tu sois là.

— Sainte Alice, pouffa Edward.

— Merci Bella et toi cher frère, tu peux bien aller te faire voir.

_Sainte Alice ! _

Je riais à l'idée d'imaginer ma belle-sœur avec un voile de bonne soeur sur la tête, chapelet en main criant des prières à qui voulaient l'entendre.

Hilarant !

J'essayai de camoufler mon ricanement par un toussotement, mais les vampires ne toussaient pas.

L'ambiance changea du tout au tout, quand un jeune homme, « appelons-le : _belle gueule_ » en raison de sa mâchoire carrée et de ses yeux verts, surgit à mes côtés. Je me retournai pour le regarder, ce moment dura trop longtemps pour moi. Au moment où j'allais ouvrir la bouche pour lui dire de foutre le camp, il s'adressa à moi :

— Euh, salut, je m'appelle Steve.

_Belle gueule,_ avait un prénom : Steve !

Ne sachant point que répondre, je tâchai d'imiter les Cullen le plus possible en restant polie.

— Bella Cullen.

— Est-ce que je peux te faire visiter ?

J'inspirai un bon coup pour lui exprimer mon refus lorsqu'un grognement s'échappa d'Edward qui se leva de sa chaise pour lui faire face.

— Elle est mariée, lui dit-il en désignant son alliance à sa main gauche.

— Oh! Euh..., désolé.

Il quitta rapidement la table honteux. J'étais estomaquée par la réaction de mon mari vis-à-vis ce pauvre adolescent qui n'avait pas été vulgaire avec moi, d'ailleurs il n'avait été impoli envers personne. Alice riait tellement fort qu'Edward la fit taire d'un geste de la main, il était hors de lui.

— Mais Edward, il n'avait rien fait de mal ? Il m'a que proposé une visite guidée.

— Ses pensées… elles n'étaient pas aussi « nettes ».

Je ne parlai plus du repas, de même que mes deux compagnons. J'étais trop tendue et hors de moi pour dire quoi que ce soit. Ce ne fut qu'au moment où la cloche sonna que j'ouvris la bouche.

— Tu sais quoi, Edward ? Je crois que je vais manquer l'après-midi pour aller faire du shoping avec Alice. Si tu allais rejoindre Esmée pour lui tenir compagnie, lui suggérai-je fortement.

— Super ! s'écria Alice. Quelle bonne idée !

Edward me regarda, longuement, hésitant à ce que je complotais. Malgré tout, il acquiesça et aussitôt Alice me prit par la main et m'entraîna.

J'adressai quelques mots à Edward par la pensée _« Je t'aime. À ce soir mon amour »_ et disparue avec Alice.

.

* * *

_Qu'en avez-vous penser ?!_

_Bella se laissera-t-elle charmer par un des étudiants à ses pieds ? Que complote-t-elle ?_

_À très vite pour le chapitre 4!_


End file.
